Talk:Cherry Blossom Impact
Name When was the technique called strong arm technique? I can't remember. Great news. Moegi used this technique against Konohamaru! Proof in episode 90 of shippuden. I'm not sure if i should add it to her list of jutsus though. --NejiByakugan360 22:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Moegi? Are you sure? --ShounenSuki 23:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Well, just because she hit Konohamaru REALLY hard doesn't necessarily mean she knows this jutsu. It takes chakra control like that of a medical ninja to use. But it's always possible. I guess you could put (presumed) behind it if you really wanted to put it her jutsu. :Moegi is team ebisu's Sakura (Konohamaru being it's Naruto), and sakura used to hit naruto really hard (like Moegi did) if Naruto was being obscene. My point is that she does this before she even meets Tsunade to learn Chakra enhanced strength. They're just beating up their perverted team mates. Properties Isn't there a weaker version that just inhances the user's strength and a stronger version were the chakra is visible that hits in a pulse-like fashion? And doesn't the stronger version damage muscles and tissue all over the body too?? That sounds like you're reffering to the end of Rock Lee's Lotus and Chouji's punch after he ate the 3rd pill..... I know it, it's the Eight Chakra Gates that empowers Lee. And yeah, I think that you're talking about Buterfly Bomb and the results of the Eight Chakra Gates --Rasengan888 17:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Exactly. isn't this jutsu a less powerful version of the butterfly bomb? (and the damage to tissue and muscle was referring to opponent as in doesn't this jutsu act in the same way as the chakra scalpl?) I don't mean to sound like a know-it-all i just want to clearify everything for myself. Xnaminex 15:01 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ithink i knoew what Xnaminex iz talkin bout. im changin it! Often in the anime, although we can see the chakra the characters can't, it's only in jutsu such as Chidori and rasengan where chakkra is dense enough for anyone to see. Although the idea for Enhanced strength, Butterfly Bomb and the Eight Chakra Gates are the same (enhancing a hit with chakra) they are all different jutsu used by different people. Plus, I wouldn't say Chakra enhanced strength is a weaker version as Tsunade's foes have exclaimed that one direct hit will kill them.--Blade()edalb (talk) 23:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Tsunade Isn't this Tsunade's jutsu that she teaches to Sakura? Why isn't she listed as a user? If not what is the jutsu that gives her her special type of superhuman strength, cause its not listed in her infobox either. (talk) 00:09, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I beleive that most of Tsunade's "superstrength" and Sakura's less powerful strikes are just a relative ninja skill in which an extremely high-level ninja can slightly reenforce their phsyical movemonts with chakra, only Tsunade and Sakura are able to make it much more powerful due to their amazing chakra-control. The Cherry Blossom Impact is when Sakura punches the ground and a huge crater is made, you can usually see the chakra in her hand when she uses the Cherry Blossom Imact. The only time Tsunade ever used anythng evan close to the power of the Cherry Blossom Impact is already it's own jutsu, the Painful Sky Leg. The diffrence between the aforementioned "relative skill" and these two jutsu is that the skill uses chakra to enhance muscle, where as the Cherry Blossom Impact and the Painful Sky Leg gather a huge amount of chakra in the hand or fott and then discharges all that chakra into the ground or person. - xNaminéx :This article is not about the fighting style. It is about one specific attack: punching the ground with the fighting style. The bulk of the information that you added should go into some new article encompassing the entire chakra-to-extremity process. ~SnapperT '' 03:26, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :: Tsunade makes a large crack in the road first thing in episode 91, and she preforms handsigns @ 31:09 in ep. 96 that converts chakra into her fist. This time she doesn't use it to break the ground, but to punch Oro's face in. Either of these doesn't happen to be the Cherry Blossom Impact? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::In Naruto episode 96, she uses a Cherry Blossom Impact against Orochimaru, you can see the chakra in her fists. Therefore, she can use this technique. O and thanks for supporting me Hakinu, I told you about this. --Aquabender (talk) 23:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::: As long as I find it reasonable (due to indirect evidence/evidence), sure I will support ^_^ ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::According to the third databook only Sakura as been stated as a user not Tsunade. Any ninja can gather chakra in their fist or feet and hit something. The Raikage used his fist to break something in chapter 416 do you want to assume he uses the technique as well. --Silver Ninja (Talk) 23:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Ok, can't argue with the databook, I suppose. But she didn't randomly put chakra in her fist, and she didn't only use her pure strength to crush Oro's face. All I'm saying. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:28, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Firstly, I don't think the databook stating only Sakura as a user says all that much. It is very likely that the third databook only covers the first part of part 2, and thus ignores what happened before. Even so, I must say that I don't remember Tsunade using a technique that resembles the Cherry Blossom Impact as it is explained in the third databook: ::::::Cherry¹ Blossom Impact (桜花衝, Oukashou) ::::::Taijutsu, C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) ::::::User: Haruno Sakura ::::::A punch packing chakra and determination! ::::::With that single punch, even rock is pulverised with ease!! ::::::↓Together with an intense yell, Sakura lets loose an attack she put her heart and soul into! ::::::of Sakura about to punch ::::::People are wont to recognise this as "superhuman strength," but it's an application of "medical ninjutsu," demanding the ability to concentrate and minute chakra control. In an instant, the highest grade of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it it is gathered into the right fist!! That chakra is dispersed into the target, together with the impact of the punch, spreading the damage to every nook and corner! Any kind of strength is meaningless before this technique. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip. ::::::of Sakura punching the ground, destroying it ::::::←The ground, showered with punches, is pulverised into minute pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact". ::::::The scattered fragments become like flower petals, blooming and fluttering about!! ::::::¹ The Japanese name for "cherry" is "sakura". :::::I recall Tsunade hitting a wall, but it didn't really create the same effect as the Cherry Blossom Impact, and I recall her hitting the ground with one finger, which created a large fissure and not the pulverisation the Cherry Blossom Impact causes. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Thank you for clearing that out, Shounensuki. Yes, but those episodes are not what we (Aquabender and I) are talking about. Tsunade creates a crack in the ground to prevent Naruto from reaching her with the Rasengan. I didn't even consider her wall-crushing to be this technique. But please check my reference on the Orochimaru-buttkicking. Thank you! ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::The crack Tsunade created with her finger doesn't appear to have been the Cherry Blossom Impact. The punch Tsunade gave Orochimaru, besides being anime-only, is also not likely this technique. Cherry Blossom Impact isn't just gathering chakra in one's hand (or finger) and then punching something, it's releasing that chakra at the moment of impact, significantly increasing the damage done and spreading the damage through a large area. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What technique is this then if its not the Cherry Blossom Impact? Who do you think taught Sakura it then? O and can't Tsunade use the Chakra Scalpel as well? --Aquabender (talk) 00:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Read the second post in this section sheesh. Simant (talk) 00:18, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Well then what jutsu is it? b/c she obviously uses hand symbols. --Aquabender (talk) 00:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :A jutsu that has never been named? If you want something that might be Impact, examine the poor innocent wall Tsunade levels in chapter 156 (episode 89?). Also, please put your signature after your comment Aquabender. ''~SnapperT '' 03:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Since no-one has pointed out the obvious, Sakura is the Japanese word for Cherry Blossom. In all likelihood this is a ninja-specific jutsu (ie: Sakura's Personal variant making use of the skills Tsunade has taught her). Need I remind everyone of Front Lotus, which Sauske created Lion Combo from, which Naruto copied and created Uzumaki Naruto Combo from? Looking at something someone has done, changing a minor detail, and then slapping on a new name and calling it a personal technique is just part of the Naruto universe. Considering that and all the notes made here on the talkpage, and the fact that this jutsu is named in the databook and never listed with anyone but Sakura I'm putting the page back the way it was. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 15, 2009 @ 05:54 (UTC) Sorry, I'm kind of new..... Anyways she used a technique against Pain where she put chakra in her hand, until Naruto told her to stay back. So its not anime only. Btw, can't she use the Chakra Scalpel also. =P --Aquabender (talk) 20:54, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :We only list users mentioned in the databook or ones we've actually seen the jutsu. Unless you have a specific timepoint you've seen Tsunade use the Chakra Scalpel we don't list it, so far we've only seen Kabuto using it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 15, 2009 @ 21:34 (UTC) ::Well in Episode 96. it seems she used a chakra scalpel and then formed it into a fist. In the manga, I can't remember what number, she was about to use a cherry blossom impact on Pain I believe. --Aquabender (talk) 21:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::Gathering chakra to a fist (visible or otherwise) can be any number of things. Until it is specifically stated that Tsunade can use one of these techniques, she will not be listed. ''~SnapperT '' 03:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Then I don't understand why it says under Tsundae or Sakura, that Tsunade aught Sakura super strength or something like that and its linked to Cherry Blossom Impact if Tsunade supposedly can't use it.... --Aquabender (talk) 20:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Because learning how to use something, and then making use of that skill are entirely different things. As Dantman said...somewhere, Lee's Front Lotus taught Sasuke his Lion Combo, which Naruto used to make Uzumaki Naruto Combo. This does not mean Naruto can do the Front Lotus or Lee can do the Uzmaki Combo.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, so what's the technique sunade taught Sakura and she developed into the Cherry Blossom Impact then?? --Aquabender (talk) 20:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Precise chakra control.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) So then what jutsu does Tsunade use against Orochimaru and Pain (attempts to)?? She uses hand symbols, so its definitely a jutsu. -- (talk) 00:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Your asking questions annoyingly similar to CooltamerBoy. I suggest you stop now. This little...debate is over.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) It looks like she uses the chakra scalpel in episode 96. Check out what I mean. --Aquabender (talk) 22:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :thats Mystical Palm Technique, now be quiet and stay quiet. Simant (talk) 22:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just to make it clear, he's probably talking about when she kicks Oro's arse, not the healing. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Carefull Simat, u'r being a bit too aggressive to other users, they have the right to ask anything that might help improve this wiki, u've got no right to tell them otherwise..AlienGamer | Talk 23:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Here's the jutsu I'm referring to that Tsunade uses: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFjh8Jmup4o&feature=related --Aquabender (talk) 19:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Has anyonee seen the video yet and knows what jutsu Tsunade uses?? --Aquabender (talk) 13:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Has someone found it what the jutsu is?? No one has paid attention to the vid I gave a link to, it has the jutsu in it, w/the hand symbols and everything. >.< --Aquabender (talk) 01:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :"The punch Tsunade gave Orochimaru, besides being anime-only, is also not likely this technique." Now will you '''please stop asking questions that amount to "can character X can use Y jutsu?" ''~SnapperT '' 02:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I grow tired of this, as it has come full circle to be absolutely nothing. This discussion is over. Anyone who ignores this warning will be blocked. Only warning.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 03:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Not to be disrespectful, but can't we all use a little common sense and not follow everything the data book says word for word? Tsunade taught Sakura all the combat and medical skills that she knows, and that has been openly stated. Tsunade herself created the chakra enhanced strength something that only those with perfect chakra control can use, referring to Tsunade and Sakura. It's just crazy to say that Sakura has mastered the technique that Tsunade created 35+ years ago to a higher degree then herself. I'm not sure what chapter or episode, but I know it's stated that everything Sakura knows as of part 2 was taught to her by Tsunade. Tsunade is the greatest medical ninja in the world and also the best taijutsu specialist from what Jiraiya stated, so I would have to you sense and say that anything Sakura can do, can be done even better by Tsunade. :If it can't be cited, we won't state it. End of story, we are not a fansite and will not infer things that way. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 14, 2009 @ 16:58 (UTC) In the latest anime episode: Tsunade uses it at the end http://www.narutoget.com/watch/710-naruto-shippuden-episode-159/ Proof --Aquabender (talk) 23:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Did she say "Cherry Blossom Impact", or something along those lines, or did she just punch the ground?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :It was just Chakra Enhanced Strength.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :She didn't even punch the ground... which is the entire separation between this jutsu and its parent jutsu. - SimAnt 00:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty then. --Aquabender (talk) 03:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I think Tsunade uses a cherry blossom impact. Look at thisvideo at 1:13. She uses it only in the anime not manga but still... - TheMissUzumaki (talk) 13:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The effect is not the same when Tsunade does it. She just raised a portion of the ground using strength. Compare to the other instances this technique was used. Omnibender - Talk - 15:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Medical ninjutsu I think the wording of the should be 'an application of precise chakra control due to medical ninjutsu training' rather than a direct 'application of medical ninjutsu', because this technique really isn't medical.--Hasofcd (talk) 17:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yet that's exactly how the databook describes it: "an application of medical ninjutsu" or "medical ninjutsu put to practical use". --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, alrighty then.--Hasofcd (talk) 19:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Back to Tsunade check the start of Naruto Shippuden:Episode 173 where she punches the floor to raise a defense for her and Orochimaru, I think this does it for the discussion about Tsunade using this jutsuNawirama13 (talk) 12:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :The effect isn't the same as what the databook describes. Omnibender - Talk - 22:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Tsunade? the article says, "it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip." If that's related to the technique then should Tsunade be a user(?)because she struck the ground with her fingertip. (talk) 23:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hinata? when she went after pain she caused a crater like cherry blossom impact. (talk) 03:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Lolno Hinata doesn't practise "hard" style martial arts neither did she create that crater, if i remember correctly, Pain did that when he slammed Naruto into the ground.--Cerez365™ 03:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Only Tsunade and Sasuka uses Chakra enhanced strength I think. --Elveonora (talk) 07:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Short to Mid-Range Jutsu If I'm not mistaken when Sakura first used this jutsu the impact was able to expand from her to Kakashi who was quite some distance away revealing his location, Same thing this Tsunade in the game when she punched the ground and it was able to reached her opponent (who was some distance away) cause him to be knocked off balance so could this jutsu be short-mid range? :The databook only classifies it as short range. ''~SnapperT '' 05:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) chakra enhanced strength Whats the difference between this justu and Chakra Enhanced Strength. :If you read the page then you would find out, also please remember to sign your posts with the four (~). Munchvtec (talk) 12:56, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Tsunade Pt 4 Tsunade's version is named in Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu. --''Quick'' (u•t) 16:38, March 6, 2017 (UTC) protection Page has been fully protected since November. Possible overkill. ''~SnapperT '' 18:04, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :I agree, there's no reason for this page to be infinite protected. Something as minor as people using edit summaries for the purpose they're for is not a reason to permanently remove editor's ability to edit the page. --''Saju '' 18:30, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I've unprotected the page, Snapper. 20:00, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ---- :So I did a rewrite of the article to try and achieve a compromise in the edit dispute from November. My goal was to preserve the information from the databook that some users wanted to keep while also eliminating the, for lack of a better word, "hype" that is common of databook entries that some users wanted to remove. :Then this edit came along, and it seems to accomplish neither goal. It does not retain information from the databook, noticeably the part about medical ninjutsu that Cerez made a stink about in one of his edit summaries. It also adds the verb "dancing" into the description, which is databook-level artistry that does not even appear in said databook entry, or at least not in the version I'm reading. :Since Rachin seems intent on narrowing this article down to the fewest words possible, I wanted to deconstruct my rewrite in preparation for what I hope will be a long and very important discussion: :: :The objective of this sentence could be called background. In the first part of the sentence it is established what the jutsu is not; it is not "superhuman strength", as it may appear to an onlooker. One could make the argument that this part of the sentence is not important and could be cut without incident, especially since the second part of the sentence establishes what the jutsu is. :In this second part, prerequisites for using the jutsu are established, specifically the "precise chakra control", and how those prerequisites may be achieved, specifically "medical ninjutsu". These pieces of information seem objectively more important to the topic because they make clear that not just anyone can use this jutsu. In the same way that Rasengan cannot be used by just anyone, because first a person needs to go through the three balloon steps, or that Kirin cannot be used just anywhere, because there first needs to be particularly charged storm clouds over head. I feel that for Rachin's version to entirely omit this fact is unwise. :: :The objective of this sentence could be called how the jutsu is performed or, to be simpler, usage. The essential information is retained in Rachin's version so I won't spend much time justifying it. I will note two things though. First, Rachin's equivalent of this sentence is omitting at least one word, so my version wins on proofreading merits. Secondly, and on a less petty point, my version uses the neutral "target" as opposed to Rachin's "ground". I will discuss this more in-depth shortly. :: :The objective of this sentence could be called what happens when the jutsu is performed or, to be simpler, effects. I will confess that I myself have concerns with this sentence: As far as I know, "Cherry Blossom Impact" has never been used in-series. If this is correct, then its verified uses come to us only from the databook entry: when Sakura punched the ground during the bell exercise with Kakashi, and when she destroyed Sasori's Hiruko puppet. Those are the only guaranteed examples. But are there others? Sakura punches a lot of things in Part II and beyond; were any of those Cherry Blossom Impacts? If not, why? What separates Cherry Blossom Impact from any other Sakura punch? The extent of the damage? The fact that she punches downward? :Because I don't know if there have been any other uses of Cherry Blossom Impact, I made some potentially unverifiable claims in this sentence: it may never have been used on a "living target", so that part of the sentence doesn't necessarily belong, and in the two verified instances there cannot honestly be said to be any "collateral damage" (the ground cannot be collateral if the ground itself is the target). But my assumption is that that the wiki in various places calls things Cherry Blossom Impact that maybe, technically aren't. So, with this sentence I tried to make it simultaneously vague yet also all-encompassing, mixing confirmed effects with assumed effects. Proper discussion of this sentence would require greater determination/documentation of when Cherry Blossom Impact is used. :The infobox reminds me that this jutsu is used in Sakura Hiden. I don't want to check my copy to verify the number of uses and their exact circumstances, so I'll instead go off the wiki's summary of the book. According to the summary, Sakura uses Cherry Blossom Impact twice, first to escape a basement, and then again against the book's antagonist. In the basement example, she punches upwards through several floors. This contradicts the downward punch that is a consistency of the two confirmed uses and, if we pretend that she only wanted to destroy one floor, proves the "collateral damage" part of the sentence vis-à-vis her destruction of several floors. In the antagonist example, that is obviously a living target, so that niggle is solved, but the summary is not clear on the extent of the injury nor what, if anything, happens to the surroundings. I or someone else can check Sakura Hiden to answer all of this, but in the interim my sentence seems to encompass details of the novel better than Rachin's. :And to return to my main point regarding the previous sentence, I believe that the word "target" is more accurate and neutral than Rachin's "ground", if only because of the confirmed Hiruko example. :: :This sentence actually has two objectives; it continues the effects of the previous sentence and from there leads to what could be called etymology (the correct term escapes me at the moment). In the first part of the sentence it establishes what happens to the ground (or even puppets!) that is struck by the jutsu; that it "fractures". Obviously this could be combined with the previous sentence on effects, and maybe will need to be depending on what verifications of the jutsu's use can be found, but as a lead-in to the second part of the sentence I think it works fine being separate. :In the second part of the sentence it is established what qualities of the jutsu cause it to have this particular name; "small, flower petal-size particles" that are "sent . . into the air". Again, the same basic information is present in Rachin's version so I won't try to justify the information itself. But I feel that my version is plainer; it does not delve into figurative speech the way that Rachin's use of "as" does, nor does it try to pretend that earthen particles could be reasonably described as "dancing". As I mentioned before, the translation I'm reading uses the words "scattering", which could more fairly be used in the context of rubble. To use "dance" only enhances the hyperbole that I believe Rachin is trying to do away with. :* * * :In conclusion, while there is always room for improvement, I do not, overall, believe Rachin's revision to be one such improvement. Every good intention that I find in the edit comes with an accompanying removal of information or movement away from over-specificity. I would welcome input from Rachin and others about how his or my version of the article can be improved. :~SnapperT '' 08:39, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::@Snapper Look at my edit that @Serk reverted. See if that solves the issue. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:49, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :::It still singles out ground as the target, which I explained above has been the case in only one out of four documented uses. But otherwise the information seems the same. :::And it's because the information is the same that I'm confused about why you're still so intent on editing this article, to the point that it has been protected yet again. It was one thing in November to want to cut three paragraphs down to one paragraph. But now you've cut one paragraph down to a slightly shorter one paragraph. I can't imagine that what you're trying to achieve is worth this time and energy. :::And before anybody points out that my long treatise was also not worth the time and energy: I knew that already. That was the point. ''~SnapperT '' 22:42, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Because when using the technique, the target is the ground. Otherwise, its just chakra enhanced strength. So with that being said, I see no problem in my edit now and it should be reverted to it. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:47, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::But the ground is not always the target. In four confirmed uses of this jutsu there have been four different targets: :::::#The ground (manga, chapter 246) :::::#Hiruko (manga, chapter 265) :::::#The ceiling (Sakura Hiden, chapter 6) :::::#Kido Tsumiki (Sakura Hiden, chapter 7) :::::To continue to only use "ground" is specific to the point of being inaccurate. ''~SnapperT '' 22:56, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Ok, well I'm not sure about the Sakura Hiden, but in chapter 265, I don't see it being said to be this technique. And if were the case, I'm sure it would have been added to the parent jutsu of Chiyo and Sakura's collaborated technique instead of chakra enhanced strength. Are you sure that the term is used in the novels? And if that's the case, it collides with the Chakra Enhanced Strength article. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:01, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :As I mentioned before, "Cherry Blossom Impact" has never been named in the manga, not even during its debut. The name comes to us only from its databook entry, which includes images of Sakura v ground and Sakura v Hiruko as examples. :Chakra Enhanced Strength is an unnamed topic that is entirely founded upon editors' theories and best guesses. That article's existence neither proves nor disproves anything. I don't know which collaboration technique you're referring to, but I'll assume it's equally irrelevant. :And yes, I dug up my copy of Sakura Hiden, and both times it is called "Cherry Blossom Impact". ''~SnapperT '' 23:13, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::I just looked up the 3rd databook entry for the technique and I see no image of Sakura hitting Hiruko. What page may I ask. It's not on page 227. But, I guess you're point still stands for the Sakura Hiden examples. I'll leave it be. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:42, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :::It's the image of Sakura mid-punch. It's from the last page of 265, as she's about to strike Hiruko. ''~SnapperT ''' 18:36, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Impact(?) What happened to the separate page for ''Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Impact? Why did it mix-in with this jutsu's page? Medical Ninjutsu I think the wording of the should be 'an application of precise chakra control due to medical ninjutsu training' rather than a direct 'application of medical ninjutsu', because this technique really isn't medical.--Hasofcd (talk) 17:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yet that's exactly how the databook describes it: "an application of medical ninjutsu" or "medical ninjutsu put to practical use". --ShounenSuki (talk | contribs) 20:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh, alrighty then.--Hasofcd (talk) 19:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) A "Direct Application of Medical Ninjutsu is still Medical Ninjutsu." I stand by my edit. The Databook supports my claim. And yet the very same entry only lists it as taijutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 20:29, May 27, 2019 (UTC)